Beautiful and Liars
by misteryTDever
Summary: Rosewood is a small, quiet town in Pennsylvania. So quiet and pristine, never guess it holds so many secrets. A year ago, the popular Heather DiLaurentis disappeared, leaving everyone believe that was the victim of a murder. After this great fact in the city, the friendship between its four inseparable friends has never been the same. Tragically, the fate unites Bridgette, Courtney


Rosewood may seem to many just a rotten rich suburb with people using famous brands and diamonds on your fingers, but remember nothing in Rosewood and what it seems.

"I do not think we got our holiday." Said Gwen relieved.

"Our vacation will be perfect, starting with our party tonight." Said Heather moving her long, straight hair.

"You will take long to get?" Asked Courtney snapped.

"Why that question?" Heather countered with his eyes in anger.

"I am not to expect the queen all night, and you better be on time." Courtney said gritting his teeth.

"Girls do not have to fight so much we will have fun this holiday season." Said Bridgette peacefully.

"I can even imagine, five of us in the King James making purchases until sunset." Said Lindsay bubbly.

"The question is whether the clothes served on you dear." Heather shot to Lindsay venomously.

"For me it is perfect, even looks thinner." Said Gwen defending Lindsay.

"Thank you." Lindsay said shyly.

"Why not account your diet for all we Lindsay." Heather said venomously.

"Nothing much, I just keep the weight." Lindsay said nervously.

"I bet you do." Heather said winking.

"Do you have any suggestions of'll make in your home today?" Asked Bridgette ignoring the obvious tension.

"You will know the exact time ok, but I can say it will be amazing." Said Heather cheerful.

"I bet you will." He muttered Courtney.

"Court you could take a break, please, we have a whole summer of fun waiting we do not screw it up seems to be dead." Heather said with a menacing look.

"Okay, excuse me" Courtney Said weakly.

"We'll see you later then" broke Gwen.

All said goodbye and went to their homes getting ready for the big night, the beginning of summer was near and with it came a lot of fun together.

The four girls came to the beautiful mansion of DiLaurentis and rang the bell, it was clear the stunning DiLaurentis were certainly the richest family in Rosewood, even of Pennsylvania.

"Is she here yet?" Asked Gwen.

"The door is unlocked why not enter?" Lindsay suggested.

"That would be invasion, do not want it on my record required."

"Do not do this Court drama, this and Heather's house our best friend." Said Bridgette turning the knob.

All was quiet as usual was very unusual for parents and Heather's brother being home.

"Is anyone there?" Shouted Lindsay.

"Wow you should not have said that." Gwen said whispering.

"Why?" Lindsay let out confused.

"Everyone knows that you should never say this in a horror movie." Gwen said poking her friend.

"It turns out that we are not in a horror movie Gwen." If intruded Courtney.

"Sorry that I missed?" Heather said as he walked out the back door.

"Where were you?" Asked Bridgette.

"Buying our fun." Said Heather lifting a bottle of vodka.

"Now the party can start." Said Heather Gwen pulling into a hug.

"Hug Group" Lindsay shouted.

"Sure, I love you girls." Said Bridgette.

"His honeyed" said Courtney into the group hug.

They all knew that the friendship Heather was one of the best things that ever happened to them, she was popular, beautiful and rich, when Heather DiLaurentis Friday series became friends with Gwen Montgomery, Courtney Hastings, Lindsay Marin and Bridgette were all Fields mouth open more quietly accepted as Heather built and destroyed popularity.

"So you have seen Alejandro?" Asked Bridgette gently nudging Heather with his elbow.

"Alejandro Khan, please, he and a chicken I deserve best thing is not it?"

"Plus he is totally into you." Lindsay shouted changed.

"As if it were something new." Courtney shot.

"Jealous." Gwen muttered.

"I know well WHAT he wants Lindsay'm not stupid equal to you."

"No need to be rude to her." Courtney shouted.

"Girls think I'll sleep until tomorrow." Said Bridgette.

"You know what we should do right?" Asked Heather Smiling.

All looked at each other and smiled.

"Good night bitches." All shouted in unison.

All fell into a sleep so quiet, it seemed an ideal holiday beginning five friends having fun like crazy going shopping, parties and meetings hidden many secrets to keep, but remember plans are always changed by a tragedy.

"Lindsay, Bridgette chord has something very wrong." Gwen said with a worried voice.

"What was something happened." He asked Bridgette.

"I'm dead tired, please, let me sleep." She whimpered Lindsay.

"Heather and Courtney are not here, I think they are out there." Said Gwen looking at the open door.

"I bet you were fun without us." Lindsay shot.

"Of course not, may have been something serious." Whispered Bridgette.

"Come out then," said Gwen going toward the door.

"Heather, Courtney are you there?" Asked Gwen distressed.

"If this is one of his jokes Heather can stop" Lindsay shouted angrily.

"I do not think it's a joke Lind." Bridgette said over his shoulder.

"I think I saw someone" Gwen said shaking his vision through the dark night.

"I'm afraid," whispered Lindsay sticking in the arms of Bridgette and Gwen.

"Who's there?" Asked Bridgette afraid to know the respota.

"It's me" said a familiar voice was Courtney.

"Where is Heather?" Asked Gwen.

"I do not know, but I think it will hear you scream." Courtney said weakly.

As soon as the press noted that a rich teenager had disappeared, the case of Heather appeared everywhere was almost surreal that something had happened shortly Rosewood, Logos days, weeks and months passed and each of the girls is more distanced they still hoped that someday find their new friend.

Hello everybody, I want to thank all of you excuse me if a word is wrong'm from another country, I would ask you to comment if you like and give me tips on how to improve further'm planning two more stories.

**I can not wait to get my torture, every secret every lie I will use to torture these bitches, wait for me. -A**


End file.
